What kind of heart doesn't look back?
by ANNAFLORINDA
Summary: Completely AU. It's Lois's wedding day and she's marrying Oliver and Clark goes to see her, for the sake of what might have been.


**I don't own Smallville. I love Lois and Clark together, but I'm only at the beginning of series 9, so they still aren't together yet and it's annoying. This a one-shot about what could happen were it not for the role of destiny in their lives. What would have happened if Clark had not made his feelings known? Pairs: Clark/Lois, Lois/Oliver. It's sad, but I've had it in my head for ages. Enjoy and review:)**

What kind of heart doesn't look back?

Summery: Its Lois's wedding day and Clark goes to talk to her.

Lois's breath becomes shaky as she looks in the mirror. She had never imagined that she would end up here. Today was the day she was marrying Oliver Queen, the love of her life.

As Clark walked into the room, he stopped and looked at his friend, in her wedding dress, feeling a sudden wave of regret: a couple of years before, he and Lois had been so close to being a couple, but he had pulled away and he never really understood why. It was only know that he understood how much he loved her. He was happy that she and Oliver were together, but that did not stop him from wishing that it was him whom Lois was marrying on that day.

"You look beautiful Lois." He smiled, as he walked into the room.

Lois turned around. "Smallville, you're the best man-shouldn't you be making sure that Oliver's getting ready."

Nodding, Clark replied, "Yeah, he's ready. I just wanted to come and talk to you."

Lois's heart sank; she knew what he wanted to say, what he was going to say and it made her die inside, as she thought the same thing, but it was too late.

Clark sat down on the chair next to Lois and cleared his throat. He looked up at her. "I love you, Lois- as a friend, don't misunderstand me and I'm happy that you and Oliver are together. You deserve each other."

Sitting down next to him, Lois remarked, "I'm glad, too; Ollie's had a touch life and I love him."

Smiling, Clark looked down at his hands. "I know and I'm happy for the two of you, but…there was a time when I wondered if maybe, it would have been you and I getting married today." He looked up at her. "I had very strong feelings for you and I know you felt the same way, but I-I didn't act on my feelings and I understand why you moved on. What I'm trying to say is that, if I could live my life again, I would've acted on my feelings and I'm sorry that I didn't."

There was a silence, then Lois whispered, "I did love you, Clark, but I couldn't wait for you and I didn't even know if you felt the same way. Ollie asked me what my greatest weakness was and I replied that you are-even now. But I'm glad that I still have you in my life and that means more to me than anything." She embraced him in a hug and Clark held her close; a part of him had hoped that Lois would admit that she still loved him and that they would run away together, but she obviously did not feel that way about him anymore. Lois buried her face in Clark's shoulder and fought the tears which were threatening to fall; she did not love Clark anymore, but the regret that she had not waited for a little longer was eating away at her.

Their embrace ended and their faces were in close proximity. Slowly, Clark moved forward, but Lois stood up and ran her hands over the wedding dress. "As it's my wedding day, I'll pretend that didn't happen." Upon seeing the look on Clark's face, she sighed. "Clark, you will find someone. You messed up with me, but it wasn't just you. You have to move on, Clark, I'm sorry. I love Ollie and he's your best friend." With that she picked up her flowers and walked out of the room. As soon as she was gone, Clark hid his face in his hands and cried, for regret of not having the courage to act on his feelings years ago and for what might have been.

When Oliver and Lois took their vows and became husband and wife, Clark stood by Oliver's side and avoided looking into Lois's eyes. As Lois placed the ring on Oliver's finger, their eyes did meet. Clark nodded ever so slightly to her, indicating that he was not going to pursue her in that way and she nodded back.

The nod was an understanding between them; that they were best friends and nothing more, but Clark knew that, deep down, he would always love Lois and no amount of time, or the fact that she was married to his best friend, would change that.


End file.
